masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Books
Novels There are currently seven novels set in the Mass Effect universe, with four being connected to the original trilogy and three being connected to Mass Effect: Andromeda. These stories are related to the events of the first Mass Effect trilogy as well as Andromeda. As the games are considered to be the player's story, none of the novels feature Commander Shepard or Pathfinder Ryder in any significant detail. Mass Effect Three of the Mass Effect novels revolving around the original trilogy have been written by Drew Karpyshyn, while the fourth and most recent novel was written by William C. Dietz. All novels have been published by Del Rey Books. *'Mass Effect: Revelation' is a prequel to Mass Effect, set in the year 2165. Its plot involves David Anderson and Saren Arterius investigating an attack on a human research station. It was first published in May 2007, six months prior to the release of the first Mass Effect game. *'Mass Effect: Ascension' is set a few months after the events of Mass Effect, and concerns a young biotic prodigy, Gillian Grayson, pursued by Cerberus. Grayson is aided by Kahlee Sanders, who also had a significant role in the previous novel. It was first published in July 2008. *'Mass Effect: Retribution' is set a few months after the events of Mass Effect 2, and concerns Cerberus, and their investigation of Reaper technology by using it on Paul Grayson. It was released on July 27, 2010. *'Mass Effect: Deception' is set not long after the events of Mass Effect: Retribution, and follows Gillian Grayson's search for her father's murderer, the Illusive Man. It was released on January 31, 2012. Mass Effect: Andromeda Each of the three novels revolving around Mass Effect: Andromeda have been written by a separate author, with Jason M. Hough and K C Alexander sharing writing credit on Nexus Uprising, N. K. Jemisin and Mac Walters sharing writing credit on Initiation, and Catherynne M. Valente writing Annihilation. Their storylines weave directly into the game, taking place "concurrently with the adventure of the game itself". They have all been published by Titan Books.Titan Books announcement *'Mass Effect Andromeda: Nexus Uprising' is set on the Nexus in the Heleus Cluster before the arrival of the other arks, and details the events that led to the titular uprising. It was published in March 2017, on the same day Mass Effect: Andromeda released. *'Mass Effect Andromeda: Initiation' is set in the Milky Way before the departure of the arks, and follows Cora Harper as she attempts to recover dangerous stolen data before it can be used against the Andromeda Initiative. It was published in November 2017. *'Mass Effect Andromeda: Annihilation' is set during the journey of the quarian ark to Andromeda, and follows events on the Keelah Si'yah as it is discovered that a deadly pathogen has been intentionally released onboard. It was published in November 2018. Other Books *'Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183' is a booklet containing background information on the Mass Effect universe that was included in the Mass Effect Limited Collector's Edition. *'The Art of Mass Effect' is an art book released alongside the original game. With 175 pages, it includes concept art ranging from characters, to scenery, to the technology of the Mass Effect universe. It was first published in November 2007 by Prima Games; it was also included with special editions of the Mass Effect strategy guide, which was also published by Prima. *'Mass Effect 2 Collectors' Edition Art Book' is an art book bundled with hard copies of Mass Effect 2 Limited Collectors' Edition. *'The Art of Mass Effect 3' is an art book that is included with hard copies of the Mass Effect 3 N7 Collector's Edition. *'The Art of the Mass Effect Universe' is a compilation of the original trilogy's art books. It also includes never-before-seen artwork created for the Mass Effect franchise. It was released on February 8, 2012. The BioWare Store offered two limited hardcover editions of the book: the first, of which 1,000 copies were produced, included an exclusive slipcover for the bookBioWare Store: "Art of The Mass Effect Universe Hardcover" while the second, of which 1,500 copies were produced, was a Collector's Edition with an exclusive clamshell cover and an additional 24-page "Art of the Comics" section. A digital version of the Collector's Edition is also available on mobile devices (Android and iOS). *'The Art of Mass Effect: Andromeda' is an art book released alongside the game around early 2017. With 184 pages, it includes concept art ranging from characters, arsenal, locations, vehicles, and more.BioWare Store: "The Art of Mass Effect: Andromeda Hardcover" The art book will also be available in classic and limited edition hard copies. The limited edition includes a deluxe "datapad" slipcase, a portfolio including three blueprints of the Tempest exploration vessel, and a code for a digital copy of the book.BioWare Store: "The Art of Mass Effect: Andromeda Limited Edition" *'Mass Effect Adult Coloring Book' is a do-it-yourself coloring book featuring 45 lineart items from the original trilogy up to Mass Effect: Andromeda. It was made available for purchase on March 21, 2017.https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/3000-357/Mass-Effect-Adult-Coloring-Book-TPB References fr:Catégorie:Livres ru:Книги uk:Книги Category:Books